To Kill A Witch
by aggronlv45
Summary: Jeff has been separated from his fellow survivors. Now he finds himself between a rock and a hard place. More specifically, a witch and a horde of zombies. With no guns.


**"OK, guys, can we keep it together." Jeff said to his surrounding teammates. "Only a few more minutes and we'll be able to drive out of here."**  
**Jeff, Hailey, Fortman, and Korrey were all sitting around a gas pump, waiting for their hummer to fill up so they could head out. They were at a small gas station, right next to a mall, a dangerous place to be, but there didn't appear to be any nearby zombies.**  
**With a bit of tinkering from Korrey, they managed to elicit some gas from the pump, but it was slow going. So, Fortman started cracking jokes, and it was causing Korrey to chuckle, and Hailey to nearly burst out laughing.**  
**"Don't worry, Jeff, no zombies are around to hear us anyways." Fortman said, nonchalantly. "So, I tell my bro to shut the hell up." He said, continuing his story, "And he fires off a warning shot, trying to get me to quit fuckin' with him. And, BOOM, the roof caves in, and a newly dead hunter flops down right there on the ground in front of us. Lucky shot if ever I saw one." At this, Korrey let's out a full laugh, and Hailey loses it. She starts laughing, loud.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**The grotesque, overly large head swiveled towards the source of the sound. It started wobbling towards the noise. It didn't sound like a zombie to it...**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**Jeff, getting angrier and angrier, finally snapped. "Shut up! Why is it so difficult for you guys to understand that if we are too loud, some zombies might want to join the party?!" He said, being careful to keep his voice down.**  
**At this, Fortman smiled, he'd been waiting for an argument because pumping gas had to be the most boring activity he'd done since the break-out. "Listen here, Mr. High-and-Mighty. You can shut your fuckin' mouth before I blow it off." He said, smiling all the way.**  
**"You are such an idiot! We can't afford to fight, or did your oversized head forget that we DON'T want to fight zombies." Jeff said, then, feeling angered decided to sneak in a low-blow. "Maybe your brother isn't with us anymore, because he's such a dumb-ass, he couldn't tell a zombie from a wheelchair. Do you want to die like him, or do you want to live to see a much needed tutor?"**  
**Fortman, obviously pissed, swung at Jeff. It connected with a solid THWAK, and Jeff fell back against the car. "You don't get to talk about my bro! You probably never have even gotten your nails dirty until this whole thing started! You pompous fuckin' retard!" He said, almost at a shout.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**The sounds died down for a second, then were followed by some loud bumps, and voices being raised. The near-gelatinous creature waddled towards the source of the noise, going round some pesky walls.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**Fortman and Jeff were ready to start fighting, when, suddenly, Korrey yelled out. "BOOMER!"**  
**Everyone scattered, pulling out their various weapons. Jeff ducked behind the car, and reached for his rifle, only to find it missing. He looked up to see Fortman hiding behind the pump, waving his rifle around, grinning like an idiot at him.**  
**"Damnit, Fortman, what the hell?!" He whispered, furiously. He pulled out his trusty pistol, hanging from his belt. He looked around the corner to find a confused Boomer.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**The creature had been so sure it's victims had been right here...**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**Jeff looked to find Hailey hiding behind the trash bin, and Korrey sneaking by a run down pickup. He made eye contact with them, one at a time, then held up four fingers. Number four. Plan four. One person jumps out in the open, and slowly leads it away. Then, when a safe distance away, he/she shoots the boomer and runs back to the group, as a group of common infected flood the area the boomer died at, drawn in by the stench of their comrade.**  
**He pointed to Hailey, then pointed towards the road they had arrived by, seeing as they'd be leaving the other way. She nodded, even if reluctantly. Then Jeff pointed to Korrey, and pointed to Hailey, then to his eyes, then to his back. "Watch her back".**  
**He nodded.**  
**Suddenly, a gunshot, then a blast, as if by a grenade, went off. All three looked over to find the bottom half of the boomer, green slime everywhere in the radius, and Fortman, grinning like a madman, twirling the smoking rifle in hand.**  
**"You idiot!" Jeff yelled. "You just alerted the-"**  
**He was interrupted by a loud howling sound. The four got in a close circle, backs to each other, and checking their ammo, to be certain they could hold position.**  
**Soon, zombies charged at them, over hill and car, from every direction. It was a whirl of shots and zombies, as they slowly thinned out the crowd headed straight for them.**  
**Jeff aimed each shot. One zombies head exploding, a second later, another one goes down. It wasn't as fast as a shotgun or machine gun, but it was certainly more efficient. And it seemed as though it never ran out of ammo, with how plentiful it was.**  
**Crash!**  
**The ground shook.**  
**Crash!**  
**Again.**  
**"Oh no..." Hailey whispered to Jeff's right.**  
**"Get in the car!" Fortman yelled. Suddenly, from the direction of the quaking, a large rock flew through the air. It narrowly missed the survivors, who were still mowing down zombies. With a crunch, it landed on the front hood of their car.**  
**"Shit!" Korrey yelled.**  
**An idea flashed through Jeff's mind. "Guys! Get out of here, I'll hold them!"**  
**"What?!" Hailey yelled. "We're not leaving you behind!"**  
**"Yeah!" Korrey shouted. The gunshots, with the moaning zombies, and thundering tank, made for a loud atmosphere. The lack of response from Fortman didn't escape Jeff.**  
**"Listen, I'll lead them away, then I'll catch up with you guys. Don't worry, just GO!" Jeff shouted, then noticed they weren't moving. "GO!"**  
**The three ran off, shooting any zombies in their way, but not before Korrey shot Jeff a worried look. Jeff hated lying to them...**  
**He quickly climbed up the gas pump, shooting any zombies that got too close, and making sure to shoot the tanks arms each time it tried throwing something at him as it went, to screw up it's aim. It was working.**  
**As soon as the tank was within range, Jeff jumped off, away from the tank. He had been nearly ten feet up, as to keep out of the zombies' reach as much as possible. He rolled as he landed, and started running.**  
**He could feel the zombies behind him, their breathe nearly on his neck. He turned and shot the gas pump, without even stopping. Nothing.**  
**"What?!" He shot it again. What was going on? Why wasn't it blowing up.**  
**On the third shot, he thought he saw a small spark, then it turned into a large flame.**  
**BOOOOOOOOOM!**  
**He felt the blast before he heard it. It blasted him back, and his head hit some kind of wall.**  
**Like that, he blacked out.**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
**Don't worry, the story is not over. In fact, that was more of a prologue. Hope you enjoyed, and I really hope I keep this story up. I have a hard time inspiring myself to write. One thing that ALWAYS helps to get me motivated is reviews. If you aren't a writer, than you really have no idea how great it is to get that email telling you some liked what you created enough to leave a remark.**


End file.
